


You Can Pick Me Up Anytime

by TongueTiedRaven



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Getting Together, Izumo Rin and Bon are mentioned, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongueTiedRaven/pseuds/TongueTiedRaven
Summary: Konekomaru had no real idea of when it started. Shima had always been flirty and it wasn’t unusual for him to be flirty towards those around him. He didn’t often flirt with Bon but that was because Bon was likely to deck him for trying it.Shima’s primary targets in cram school had been Izumo and Rin. Izumo because she was a brilliant verbal sparring partner and anyone could tell from Shima’s grin that he loved fighting with her.Rin because the poor teen was oblivious to the flirting. Konekomaru couldn’t wait to watch whenever Rin actually started to date because it was going to be hilarious.So no, Konekomaru didn’t notice right away. He didn’t notice until Shima fell for him.Quite literally.
Relationships: Miwa Konekomaru/Shima Renzou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	You Can Pick Me Up Anytime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlextheAlright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlextheAlright/gifts).



Konekomaru had no real idea of when it started. Shima had always been flirty and it wasn’t unusual for him to be flirty towards those around him. He didn’t often flirt with Bon but that was because Bon was likely to deck him for trying it.

Shima’s primary targets in cram school had been Izumo and Rin. Izumo because she was a brilliant verbal sparring partner and anyone could tell from Shima’s grin that he loved fighting with her. 

Rin because the poor teen was oblivious to the flirting. Konekomaru couldn’t wait to watch whenever Rin actually started to date because it was going to be hilarious. 

So no, Konekomaru didn’t notice right away. He didn’t notice until Shima fell for him.

Quite literally. 

Konekomaru was trudging up the stairs to the main academy when he saw Shima jogging towards him. He waved at his friend and continued his upward trek. It took a minute or two for Shima to join him. His friend struggled through the crowd of people that always seemed to be around until they were side by side.

“Sup, Koneko?” 

Konekomaru shrugged and almost got knocked in the face by a student who was excitedly explaining something to her friend. He dodged the attack and continued climbing. Shima glared at the oblivious person and kept pace with Konekomaru. They walked for maybe thirty seconds before Shima stopped.

“Ow!” Shima exclaimed suddenly and loudly enough that several people turned their way. 

Konekomaru stopped walking. “What happened, Shima?” He didn’t mask the alarm in his voice. He hadn’t seen anyone hit Shima but the crowd was unbelievable. 

Shima slumped against the rail dramatically. “Oh,” He gasped, hand flying to cover his heart, “I just fell for you so hard,” he shrugged, “it hurt.”

Konekomaru’s mouth popped open in confusion only for him to shut it again. He thought for a second, students continued to shove past them, and shook his head. 

“You didn’t actually fall, you know.” He pointed out, trying not to show any amusement. Amusement just encouraged Shima’s nonsense. “You’re still standing.”

Shima looked him dead in the eyes and collapsed to the ground dramatically. It made a loud noise and looked painful but Shima didn’t break eye contact. He smirked.

Konekomaru swallowed the laugh he wanted to release and continued up the stairs. Shima would always be ridiculous. The knight caught up to him a moment later, giggling in amusement at himself.

* * *

A few days later they were eating outside by the fountains. Izumo had decided to join the trio and Rin. Shima commented something about her hair looking nice and she flipped him off before settling between Rin and Bon. 

Shima took the seat next to him, completely unfazed at being blown off. Konekomaru passed him the chopsticks he knew his friend would have forgotten to pack and opened his own ramen. The warm scent of pork filled his nostrils and his lips quirked up in a smile.

He didn’t notice Shima staring at him.

They all fell into easy chat about the upcoming exams and what the exorcist training might include. Shima seemed a little quieter than usual and Konekomaru, who had been training himself to watch, noticed.

“You okay?” He asked around a bite of his lunch. He kept his voice quiet enough that the others wouldn’t hear if everything wasn’t alright. Well, anyone but Rin. The halfling and his supernatural hearing were distracted by a story Bon was telling though so it was probably alright.

“Hey,” Shima leaned towards him, eyes bright and mischievous. “Did it hurt when you fell from the vending machine?”

Konekomaru swallowed a mouthful of noodles and frowned in confusion. That didn’t make any sense. “What?” It wasn’t like he had missed some of the conversation either. He’d started the conversation.

“‘Cause you’re a snack.” Shima added, wiggling his eyebrows shamelessly. Konekomaru blinked twice before he understood what had just happened.

“Shima,” He chided, shaking his head, “that was horrible.” He kept his expression neutral even though he did find the line amusing. He hadn’t heard it before. “You should be ashamed.”

Shima shrugged unashamedly and bumped his shoulder against Konekomaru with an easy smile.

“Nah,” he hummed. “I’ll always be a hopeless,” He lifted his container of ramen and grinned, “ramen-tic, for you.”

Rin laughed so hard he blew water out of his nose and fell off the fountain. Konekomaru forgot to respond in the ongoing chaos which was probably a good thing. Otherwise he might have laughed. He fetched Rin a napkin while Bon pat him on the back and Izumo tried to save his bento box from being flipped over. They cleaned up the mess and continued their lunch. Shima sat next to him again, smiling and bumping his arm as they ate.

* * *

It didn’t stop. 

_“You must be a broom because you just swept me off my feet.”_

If anything, Shima increased the frequency of the lines.

_"Are you a camera? Because everytime I look at you, I smile."_

Every single one was unique and every single one was _terrible._

_“Man, I wanna go swimming but I'm already drowning in your eyes.”_

Konekomaru did have to hand it to Shima though, his friend was inventive and he always used time appropriate ones. He came up with things Konekomaru would never have thought of. Shima startled a laugh out of him several times and always beamed when that happened. No where was sacred. The lines could pop up at any time and in any location. 

He began to expect it and found himself a little disappointed on days when Shima didn’t spout a random pick-up line. They were funny, even if he’d never admit it.

Exams were drawing nearer though, and now was not the time to be thinking of funny lines and cheerful smiles. Not when there was so much chemistry homework to complete. 

Konekomaru was working at his desk. He had his notes organized and his book open and he estimated there was only an hour of work left. When he finished it he’d spend some time memorizing next month’s arias.

Shima was sprawled out on his bed. He was laying on his stomach surrounded by a whirlwind of notes and half scribbled on papers. His book had been discarded on the floor and Konekomaru highly doubted he was going to finish his homework before their class tomorrow afternoon. It was alarming and Shima really couldn’t afford to keep missing his assignments.

“Shima?” Shima tilted his head and pulled one of his pink, kitty, earbuds out. “How are you coming along?” Shima smirked and Konekomaru immediately regretted his word choice. “No. With the homework, Shima.”

The smirk stayed firmly in place but Shima shrugged. “Fine.”

Konekomaru couldn’t stop the sigh. “You haven’t even started it, have you?”

“Nope.”

“Fine,” he took his pen back up and looked at his next problem. “I’ll help you with it after I finish my assignments.”

“Over here?”

Konekomaru frowned and glanced at his friend. Where else would they go? “Yes?”

Shima sat up and shuffled around so he was facing Konekomaru. He leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees and eyed Konekomaru in a heavy, vaguely uncomfortable way. It wasn’t threatening but it made him warm and self-conscious. 

“I mean, Koneko, I like my bed, but I'd rather be in yours.” Shima gave what he probably thought was a seductive smile but it just made Konekomaru want to laugh. 

“Probably because it’s not covered in your crumbs.” He turned back to his homework. “Go ahead and read the chapter. I’ll explain anything you need help with.”

Shima was silent for a long moment. Konekomaru jotted part of his answer down and used his peripherals to see what was going on. Shima was still in the same position and watching him. The smile had slipped away and there was a strange sort of wistfulness on his face.

“Pages two hundred and twenty to two hundred and forty, Shima.” 

Shima bent over the edge of his bed and retrieved his book. He settled against the wall and opened his book. Konekomaru kept feeling an uncomfortable prickle at the back of his neck like he was being watched. Everytime he checked, Shima was reading his book with a small, resigned, frown.

It was a strange night.

* * *

Shima plopped into the seat next to him and dropped a pile of books on the table. It made far too loud a noise for a library. Konekomaru glanced around uncomfortably but no one else was around to care about their noise level.

“What-” he decided against asking the question and just turned back to his own books. 

Shima grinned and shoved his chair towards Konekomaru. A loud, grating, scraping sound filled the air as he did it. 

“Shima!”

His friend was unabashed. He grabbed the top book and plopped it open in front of himself. 

Konekomaru raised an eyebrow. “Do you intend to borrow all of those?”

Shima’s head popped up and he immediately beamed. “Not these, but I do want to borrow something.”

Konekomaru knew it was a trap. It wasn’t even a well hidden one. Shima was smiling too widely and his eyes were wrinkled at the corners from the size of the smile. 

“What?” He asked, despite knowing he was going to regret asking the question. 

Shima leaned forward like he wanted to share a secret. His elbow brushed against Konekomaru’s arm and the knight pressed into the touch when Konekomaru didn’t draw away. Not that Konekomaru noticed.

“Can I borrow a kiss?” He whispered, “I promise I'll give it back.”

Konekomaru laughed because it was all so ridiculous. Where did Shima come up with all the ridiculous lines? 

Shima sat back in his chair and watched Konekomaru laugh. His smiled shrank but didn’t completely fade away.

“That one might actually work. At least in the library.” Konekomaru commented a moment later. He gave his head a little shake and turned back to his book. 

Shima watched him for a long time.

* * *

The catalyst to the entire ridiculous situation occurred on the same steps they started on. This time it was at night and they were alone on the steps. They’d just finished a long cram school session and Konekomaru was ready for dinner. 

“I can’t believe everyone else has a date.” Shima muttered as they walked down the steps. 

“Perhaps if you spent less time on your libido and more on your homework you-”

“I would have a very boring life.” Shima countered. He stopped mid step and grabbed Konekomaru’s arm. “Hey! Let’s get dinner.”

“I thought that was where we were going? The deli should still be open.”

Shima shook his head and Konekomaru couldn’t help but think he looked a little desperate. 

“No, not the deli. I want to go some place nice. Together.”

“Okay?”

Shima beamed, squeezed his arm, and continued down the steps. He tripped and grabbed at the railing. “Woah!” He exclaimed with a startled look. “Was that an earthquake?” He glanced over his shoulder at Konekomaru. “Or did you just rock my world?”

“You are utterly hopeless.” Konekomaru slipped past him towards the main street of Academy Town. Shima followed silently. 

“I don’t get it, man.”

Konekomaru didn’t stop. He really was hungry. “Get what?”

“I just… You say yes to dinner. You bring me chopsticks, you help me study, you laugh at my lines… Are you interested or not?”

Konekomaru stopped walking because, once again, Shima wasn’t making sense. “I’m sorry?”

The other teen shoved his hands in his pocket and hung his head. “Are you interested or not?”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand the question.”

Shima’s shoulders dropped. He sighed heavily like he was about to go to the gallows. “Are you, Miwa Konekomaru, interested in going out with me, Shima Renzou?”

Konekomaru’s mouth popped open in shock and his brain stopped processing any thoughts for a long, frightening, moment. 

_Interested in going out with me._

Shima had just asked him out on a date. Had Shima been asking him out on a date for a while now? But the lines were a joke! They were ridiculous and Shima had never given him any indication that he was sincere!

“I’ll take that as a no then.”

Konekomaru sputtered. “What?! Since when?”

Shima’s lips quirked up in a sad smile. “Since when have I liked you? I don’t know. A while? Just kinda happened. Thought I’d give it a shot. You never rejected my advances like everyone else so I thought you might…” He shrugged. “But I misread it. I’ll just… go.”

Konekomaru’s hand flew out to stop Renzou because he needed to understand this. “I didn’t- you’re always flirting! How was I supposed to know you were being serious?”

Shima shook his head, lips quirking up in a soft and sincere smile. “Konekomaru, you moron. You are the only person in this school I’ve ever used a pick up line on.”

Konekomaru’s heart thumped hard and he didn’t understand himself. How had he missed it? How had he missed Renzou actually asking him out? His friend was serious. The last year had taught him what to look for when Renzou was lying. There was a sincerity in Renzou’s eyes. He never avoided eye contact unless he was nervous or embarrassed. Renzou was never nervous when he lied. 

“But- you flirt with everyone!” He didn’t mean to blurt it but he couldn’t understand. Renzou had been using pick up lines on him for months. _Months._ Renzou was a flirt. It was what he did. Konekomaru couldn’t be any different from the random people Renzou flirted with. It hadn’t meant anything.

Had it?

Renzou’s smile was still sincere. “Yeah, but I only use pick up lines on _you.”_

Konekomaru stared for an endless moment while he came to terms with the shifting world. He was noticing new details now. Well, not new details. Details that had always been there but details he’d never properly looked at before. Details like the freckles on Renzou’s nose and the hint of dark roots in his hair line. Details like the way he bit his lip when he was nervous and just how long his lashes were. Details like how shallowly he was breathing and how tensely he was standing.

Konekomaru liked the details, even while he felt the urge to calm his friend. It was a little surprising how not opposed he was. He’d never considered it before and he couldn’t understand _why_ he hadn’t. Probably because Renzou was a shameless flirt. Konekomaru was anything but. Still…

Renzou was watching him with an endearing little smile that was hopeful and his eyes were brightening the longer Konekomaru stared at him. He liked it and recognized a spreading warmth in his chest that had been there for who knew how long. Renzou hadn’t been wrong. Konekomaru had never rebuffed any of the pick up lines. It had never occurred to him to do so and now he was starting to realize it might not have been because he thought Renzou was joking. 

It didn’t matter, really. Konekomaru knew Renzou was sincere now, and now was what mattered. Konekomaru scanned his friend, his own lips spreading in a smile, and zeroed in on a perfect opening to turn the tables on Renzou.

“Renzou?” He murmured and rather enjoyed the way it made Renzou’s eyes go wide. “May I tie your shoes?”

Renzou’s eyes darted down to his untied shoes. “Huh?”

Konekomaru allowed his smile to spread and Renzou swallowed at the sight. “I don’t want you falling for anyone else.” Renzou’s answering grin was one of the widest he’d ever seen.

They walked down the rest of the steps hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you, Alex! And yes, the ramen line was made especially for you.


End file.
